


Too Far

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Adrian wakes up in a strange room, his captor unknown.





	Too Far

Its....cold...

Adrian’s eyes blink open, and he surveys the room, a slight confusion filling him when he realizes he’s no longer resting against the soft velvet of the coffin. 

Adrian’s arm reaches up to brush a stray lock of gray hair away from his face, and a searing pain cuts into his wrist. Looking next to him, a knot forms in Adrian’s stomach when he sees it. A series of three horizontal cuts line his wrist, the jagged edges suggesting claws or some other similar implement dragged across his wrist. The cuts are a dark crimson, meaning they must have been done hours ago. What happened?


End file.
